Modern computing devices incorporate increasingly complex and compact circuit boards, which may incorporate various wireless communication components (e.g., Wi-Fi, Bluetooth, and long-term evolution (LTE) components) amongst other electronic components. In various implementations, the wireless communication components may need to be calibrated, compliance tested (e.g., comply with Federal Communications Commission (FCC) emissions standards), inspected for further product development, and/or interference tested (collectively referred to herein as certification testing).
A test port is often included within each circuit board to perform the certification testing during commissioning of an associated device. However, such test ports typically protrude from a component-side of the circuit board, but are inaccessible once a screen is attached to the device. Alternatively, some test ports protrude from a side of the circuit board opposite the circuit board components (i.e., the non-component side). However, these test ports may create physical interference issues with other nearby components of the computing device (e.g., the device case).